The demands on data collection systems have grown significantly in recent years as technology continues to improve and the need for more information continues to increase. Some data collection systems, such as utility metering systems and other systems that require collection of large amounts of data from a large number of endpoints, are primarily wireless systems with many, if not all, of the endpoints powered by batteries. In utility metering systems (in particular, gas and/or water metering systems), this may be for safety reasons, as it is not considered safe to run electricity near gas or water. The communication networks used for these systems are typically low data-rate networks that until recently served the purpose well. However, combining a need for low latency and even higher amounts of data over a low data-rate network will require more power, and in turn will require much stronger, and/or a higher number of, batteries per endpoint. Otherwise, the battery life of an endpoint will not meet the current lifetime requirement of about 10-20 years. Cellular networks may have the capability of handling data transfers at high data rates, but using cellular communications consumes a large amount of power in the endpoints, especially with continuous use. In turn, using cellular communications may limit responses to possible alarm messages since endpoints cannot be connected to the cellular network continuously, or even for extended periods of time, without significant drain on power.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.